Zigzag
Sorcerer of the Golden Land Zigzag is a scheming sorcerer who speaks in rhyme and a major player during t he first war who becomes chief advisor to Ruber. He also seems to have respect and a friendship of sorts with his rival, Shan Yu. He is the main villain of the cult classic animated film The Thief and the Cobbler. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Origins Raised on the streets of Baghdad, Zigzag never knew his parents; whether they are alive or dead is a mystery that eludes him to this day. Growing up among the beggars, thieves, and vagrants of the city, Zigzag always dreamed of a life away from the hardships of the streets. His chance came when he attempted to steal from a wealthy sorcerer traveling from Agrabah, that sorcerer being the Archmage Destane. Although Destane caught him in the act, he saw in Zigzag the makings of a powerful sorcerer. Secretly hoping to use Zigzag's power for his own ends, the old sorcerer took the young pickpocket in and began teaching him the mystic arts. As he foresaw, Zigzag learned quickly and soon mastered all that he was taught. As a final test, the Archmage sent his pupil to claim a magic lamp from the legendary Cave of Wonders, said to house a powerful genie that would make its owner master of the world. Little did Zigzag realize that his master had sent him on a suicide mission, for not only had no one ever come back from the Cave of Wonders alive, but the sorcerer's old rival, Khartoum, also sought the lamp, sending his own lackey, Merlock, to claim it. At the Cave of Wonders, Zigzag encountered Merlock, and the two sorcerers battled for possession of the lamp. But fate took the prize from the hands of both men, as their battle destabilized the Cave such that it collapsed. The two enemies put their battle on hold to escape, but as they did, Merlock took advantage of the drop in Zigzag's guard to strike him down. Although forced to leave empty-handed, Merlock left Zigzag in the desert to die. The Archmage later found Zigzag while searching for the lamp, but upon learning he had lost it in the Cave, he dismissed Zigzag as a failure and left him to his fate. Zigzag believed he will die, but as his life began to leave him, a wandering band of Huns led by the warlord Shan Yu found and rescued him. Nursing him back to health, Shan Yu adopted Zigzag into his band, where Zigzag provided magical assistance in the Huns' raids. The two men formed a close bond, becoming blood brothers. Many years passed as the friends travel, conquering a large swath of Asia and the Middle East. One day, however, the bond between the two was threatened when the Archmage appeared again, offering his aid, as well as that of his new apprentice Mozenrath, to Shan Yu as well. Zigzag tried to convince Shan Yu of his old master's treachery, but the Hun warlord was unconvinced. Although harboring no grudge against his old friend, Zigzag could not tolerate the sorcerer's presence and left the Hunnic band with a heavy heart. During Zigzag's trek across the desert, he discovered that the city of Agrabah was in need of a grand vizier to advise the newly crowned Sultan Hamed, and so offered himself as the perfect candidate by lies and deceit about his prowess. Naturally, the gullible Hamed accepted Zigzag's lies and made him his new grand vizier, but his position would be threatened by the arrival of another former beggar like him into his life... Jafar. (To be continued in Jafar's backstory for DVNDV War) Vs Jafar Zigzag, allied with King One-Eye and his army, attempts to conquer the kingdom of Agrabah during the early stages of the war. Zigzag himself travels to the Sultan’s palace to negotiate the terms of surrender, only to find that the Sultan and his Grand Vizier, Jafar, refuse to back down. After returning to the army of One Eyes, Zigzag leads the attack against Agrabah, only to find that Jafar has a secret weapon – the lamp. Having wished to become the world’s most powerful sorcerer, Jafar easily defeats Zigzag, sending him plummeting down a chasm with a blast from his staff. Jafar destroys much of the One Eye army with his new powers, crippling their forces and saving Agrabah. New Alliances Zigzag eventually climbs out of the pit Jafar has left him in and decides to make new allies. Having heard rumours of the mighty Ruber and his army of metal men, Zigzag seeks him out and offers his services as an advisor. Ruber takes him on, though Zigzag’s “mutterings” are of great annoyance to Rasputin. Vs Yzma Hoping cunning would succeed where brute strength had failed, Ruber later dispatches Zigzag to Peru to obtain a mysterious potion from the sorceress, Yzma. Zigzag attempts to negotiate for the potion, but when his attempts fail, he infiltrates Yzma’s secret lab and tries to steal it. After overcoming Yzma’s guards, Zigzag uses his magic tricks to cause an explosion which causes one of Yzma’s own potions to explode, turning her into a harmless cat. Zigzag then takes the potion to Ruber, who uses it to fuse a sword to his arm, increasing his strength. Negotiations In the final days of the war, with Ruber’s faction at its greatest strength, Zigzag is sent to negotiate with the Hun leader, Shan Yu, one of the commander’s of Frollo’s army. Shan Yu tells Zigzag that he and Frollo are ready for the final battle. Zigzag then returns to deliver this message to Ruber, who immediately prepares his forces for the endgame. Endgame Shortly after this, Zigzag accompanies Ruber as he and his armies march on France. After infiltrating the city, a colossal battle begins. While the battle rages outside, Zigzag infiltrates Frollo’s headquarters, only to be confronted by his old enemy, Yzma, who has been returned to human form by Maleficent’s magic. Furious to find his old foe human once more, Zigzag attempts to attack her, but Yzma quickly pulls a lever that sends him plummeting down a trap door into a pit of crocodiles. Zigzag is last seen trapped with the crocodiles, who eat him alive. Non Disney Villains Tournament Lights and Losses Zigzag, once again allied with King One-Eye, travels to the palace of Rameses, in hopes of allying the two factions. Though Zigzag presents a dragon of smoke to the Pharaoh, Rameses merely directs his two priests, Hotep and Huy, to face Zigzag in a game of magic and theatrics. Though Zigzag creates many apparitions, including a flag of the One-Eye empire, Hotep and Huy destroy most of his images. In a dramatic finale, the two priests brandish two snakes, allegedly created from two staves. Zigzag, knowing himself defeated, retreats. Zigzag returns to King One Eye, who promises to take matters into his own hands. Old Friends, New Friends Zigzag's employment under King One-Eye proves temporary, as Ruber arrives to take down King One-Eye's empire. Zigzag tries to beat Ruber down, even managing to knock him aside with his cane. But Ruber bashes Zigzag into a hole. After Ruber takes down all of One-Eye's other minions, Zigzag emerges from his hole and flees. He joins forces with Rothbart and some other magicians to form a sorcerer's society. Zigzag and his new allies end up taking on the Foot Mystics, a battle in which Zigzag excels. He summons a group of spirit animals that manage to kill three of the mystics: Earth, Fire, and Water. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War First Victory Zigzag patrols the Golden Land, when Black Adam, a new nuisance, arrives to steal the three golden balls, that protect the city, for his own nefarious purposes. Zigzag does not take kindly for the super-hero, provoking him into a battle of magic arts. He blasts his foe with lightning bolts, only for Adam to parry his attacks. Black Adam then waits for the wizard to break his guard down, allowing him to summon a magical sphere, that evaporate Zigzag's illusions. He then stuns the wizard, with some powerful blasts. Beaten severly, Zigzag uses a whip to stop his foe's attacks, while at the same time he uses all of his might, to knock Adam into some of the city's walls, weakening him. He then crafts a portal and blasts Adam into it, sucking him to another section of the world. Real Allegiance It is revealed in the Epilogue of the second round, that Zigzag is allied with the Golden Land's main enemies, the One-Eyes, led by King One-Eye. The king sends him at the Egyptian empire, ruled by Pharaoh Rameses, requesting him to join forces with him, having also heard about the tragic loss, that Rameses sufferred, after a failed assault on the Atlantean fleet, led by the Ocean Master. Rameses reluctantly accepts his offer, as a means to defend his kingdom from upcoming attacks. Summoners and Priests Zigzag is presented in the resurrection ritual of the High Priest, Imhotep, performed by Hotep and Huy, alongside with his bird-sidekick, Phido, as the two of them summon Imhotep into the world of the living, to serve him directly under Rameses. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Trivia *Zigzag's fight with Yzma was one of the favourite fights of the co-creator of DvND, 73windman, he comments in the first war( ranked #5) Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Evil Magic Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Saluk Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Vs Brock Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Villains Category:Major Players Category:Vs Jafar Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Vs Ruber Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:Warlock Category:The One-Eyes Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Wicked Witch of The West Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Arabs Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vincent Price Category:Limbo Inhabitants Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War(Adrian Version) Category:Yves Barsacq